Blame The Parents
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. When Mason accidently goes too far, Brett makes him sweat...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

It all started in History.

* * *

"Caraway constantly sabotaged Tate for power from when to When? Mason?"

Mason looked up at Mr Crusell having the first Date in his mind immediately.

" From Nineteen Thirteen to..."

He was good at History. He'd put in over time and had gotten great results. But As Brett Talbot walked down the hall-way, the right answer got **lost** in his head. Mason just found his eyes running over every muscle of the Lacrosse player's Body.

* * *

 **"Mason?"** Mr Crusell asked.

Mason's eyes widened as Brett caught him looking and Winked.

* * *

"Brett, why do you do that Sexy wink thing to me? When you winked, I didn't know where to look!" Mason said excitedly.

Brett calmly swirled his Straw in his Diet Pepsi can.

"You knew exactly where to look. At my Jersey. Hoping that it would magically fall off..."

"My Teacher should give you detention. That would be poetic justice" Mason said.

* * *

"Did you get that answer right in the end? I'd hate for you to fail that Monthly Test because of my uncontrollable appeal" Brett teased.

"Don't worry Brett" Mason said putting his hand on the Were's Broad shoulders.

"I don't blame you for today. I blame **your Parents.** If they weren't so Stunning I wouldn't have been in the shit today..."

* * *

Mason was about to say something witty. Until he'd realised what he'd just said. Brett's friend's stared at Mason before throwing their Burger wrappers at him and calling him names.

"Brett...I'm so sorry"

"You're fucking low Dude" One of Brett's friends said. "Piss off"

* * *

With that insult Mason got up sheepishly and left. He'd explained the situation to Liam. Liam had told him to "Leave it" for a while and apologise by Text. So Mason tried to start out with a short, but well thought out apology. That plan was squashed when Mason was typing out pages and pages of explainations on his phone.

Over the next few days Mason sent Brett Text after Text. He couldn't blame Brett for refusing to give him a response. On Friday it was last chance to speak to Brett at all. He didn't want to Text him over the Weekend. He knew Brett would find it pathetic. To take his mind off of things Mason went out for a run with his Boyfriend Corey.

* * *

They changed in the locker room together. Corey turned on the shower. Then he stepped back out and said:

"You're still pissed at Brett aren't you"

"I'm not pissed at Brett, I'm just pissed at myself" Mason told him honestly.

* * *

"Stay away from him. Brett's kinda unstable. I don't trust him. Just stay out of his way okay?" Corey asked.

Mason shrugged. As that little Voice in his head was about to agree when he heard...

"Before you get forced into ignoring me. I'd like to Interject" Brett said.

* * *

"This is a **Private** conversation" Corey hissed.

Brett responded with a frown and looked at Mason.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" Brett asked.

There was this fleeting moment, where Mason was a Little scared. He didn't want to be. After Sinema, he was Thankful to Brett **Every-day**. He was sure that Brett knew it. But being alone with Brett right now was unthinkable...or was it?

* * *

"The Bleachers, let's go" Brett said.

"I've gotta do it. I owe him" Mason said to corey.

"You owe Brett NOTHING!" Corey shouted.

* * *

Annoyed, Brett picked Mason up as if he were a child threw him over his back and took him out of the locker room. At the end of the corridoor, Brett put him down.

"Are...You okay?" Brett stammered.

Mason was surprised by how timid he'd sounded. It was like he'd contracted Mason's nerves. Both Boys walked to the Bleachers. As soon as Mason sat down he blurted out a Thousand apologies before Brett said anything...

* * *

"I'm Sorry, Brett **I'm so sorry**! As soon as the words came out I knew that I screwed up. I'm such an asshole. Did you get my Texts? Tell me you got them **right**?" Mason asked.

"You're Phone Provider has a lot to Thank me for. You Literally Text me Ten times every single day"

"Is that it? I thought it was Twenty. Look Brett if you don't want to talk to me anymore...I understand...I do" Masaon said.

* * *

Brett put his hand out to pause his Speech.

"Mason **stop**. Refuse or stop talking to you? That's not an option" Brett said.

He tapped the edge of Mason's seat and he felt Mason's flood of relief wash over him. He briefly looked around. He knew that Mason's drip of a Boyfriend would be around somewhere. Watching and trying to listen. Brett was so confused by their relationship. But he focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"When people meet me or my Sister for the first time. They always ask about our parents. It's a common thing. It's not a problem"

"But Brett I like you. I know you. I shouldn't have known better, I'm super sorry"

"Stop apologising" Brett Growled. "It's getting Irritating"

"I'm sorry... **Shit** , I'm just gonna shut up" Mason moaned.

* * *

"Every time I've tried to speak to you this week, you run. Mason I'm not Angry with you in the least" Brett said.

Mason squinted at him confused.

"You're friends are angry. Why aren't you pissed?"

* * *

Brett answered the question, by wrapping his long fingers around Mason's nimble Dark wrist. He brought their hands down on Mason's lap. Then he cascaded his thumb down Mason's arm.

"Mason you don't have a Hateful, Bullying spiteful Bone in your Body. I rarely say that about **any person** , Were, or otherwise. You're pure Mason. Do me a Favour, and don't ever lose that part of you" Brett said letting his hand go gently.

"So...why no reply to the Texts?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I'm currently Iphone less, as Lori thought she'd act like Morely in "The Medusa Touch"

"God, she dropped your phone in the Tub?" Mason asked.

"Little Sisters often create huge problems. But before she dropped it, she saw your Texts. And was able to recite them to me word for word. She jumped to the conclusion, that you a have a "thing" for me. Which I instantly said was ridiculous" Brett laughed, a little too loudly.

* * *

"Of course. Why would I settle for a Greek God, when I've got My Corey" Mason laughed back.

"Indeed" Brett said tightly with a sniff of the sandy air.

Brett nudged Mason's lap with his leg. As he could felt Mason get calmer, he thought about asking Mason out, Casually, as friends. Maybe he'd have to look up Film nights and Camera Exhibitions. As the Questions rose in his throat, both Boys heard...

* * *

"Mason... **Hey**!" Corey yelled waving.

Brett could sense Corey's fear from here. He knew he wouldn't come over here. Even though Part of Brett wanted him to.

"Your **Invisible Friend** is calling" Brett said.

* * *

Mason stood up and waved.

"Thanks for hearing me out Brett" Mason said squeezing his shoulder.

"No problem. But there's one other favour I'd like you to do for me. Now we've cleared the air"

"Sure Anything" Mason said, thinking that it was Home-work help.

* * *

"It's About **Corey** " Brett proposed.

"What about him?" Mason asked.

"Get rid of him" Brett asked.


End file.
